Meant To Be
by Reeves3
Summary: The peas in the pod wonder why Jessie and Buzz are together, when they are two different type of toys. Jessie starts to worry but Buzz Lightyear comes to the rescue. Toy Story 3 Spoilers and a funny little story in my author's note. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Yeah another Toy Story fanfic written while I'm on holiday. **

**My fellow Toy Story fanfic readers, you'll get a kick out of this. I was reading Saturday's newspaper this morning, of course flicking ahead to the puzzles in the middle, and I looked at the quiz and the questions were inspired about the hit film Toy Story 3. **

**I went "Ohhhhh!" So I looked at the first question and it said - What's the name of the baddie played by Timothy Dalton (he does Mr Pricklepants) in Toy Story 3. **

**A) Mr Bogusbond.**

**B) Mr Spindlehsanks.**

**C) Mr Pricklepants.**

**I believe the answer newspaper is Lotso! Ahh well it made me giggle, thought I'd share it to give you guys a laugh.**

**Enjoy this fanfic, **

**Reeves3! :D**

* * *

Jessie's breathing was heavy as she stared through the gap in the cupboard doorway, waiting for her pray. Her faithful horse, Bullseye, let out a snort and she patted his side, in her other arm was a long line of string that she had made into a lasso. She was in the cupboard under the staircase and looking out into the lounge. Bonnie and her mother were at Sunnyside while Mr Anderson was at work; Andy's old toys had only been at Bonnie's house for a couple of weeks. Outside it was a cloudy day and light rain drops were spilling onto the ground around the house.

_Come on, _thought Jessie, starting to get impatient. She waited for a further ten minutes and then she heard voices coming down the stairs; she grinned and crouched low on Bullseye, getting her lasso ready in her hands.

"Get ready Bullseye," she whispered.

"Buzz, I have no idea where your girlfriend is," said Woody's voice out in the lounge.

"Have you tried searching in Bonnie's parent's room?" said another voice that belonged to Dolly.

"Yes," said Buzz, frustrated.

"What about the bathroom?" asked the deep voice that was Buttercup's.

"Yes, I've looked all over the house," said Buzz.

"Well you can't have or you would have found her already," said Mr Potato Head. Jessie lightly kicked Bullseye's sides and he nodded his head. They burst from the inside of the cupboard and Bullseye galloped towards the group of toys, Jessie spun the lasso around over her head.

"Yee-haw!" she cried. The toys spotted her with a lasso and started to scatter but Bullseye and Jessie were too quick and she threw the lasso around Buzz and pulled the lasso tight around him. Then she stopped Bullseye and grinned at Buzz, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well at least you found her," said Chuckles. Buzz rolled his eyes.

"Your mine now space ranger," said Jessie, smirking.

"I already am yours," said Buzz. He then bit his lip as he realised the other toys had heard that, they started giggling at him.

"I don't get you two," said Peaty, suddenly. Buzz and Jessie turned their heads towards the little pea, who was sitting in-between his sisters.

"What do you mean?" asked Jessie.

"Well you're complete opposites, she's a cowgirl and he's a space toy," said Peaty. "I thought only toys that are made for each other-." He looked towards Mr and Mrs Potato Head and Rex and Trixie. "-Are meant to be together."

"Peaty, watch what you're saying," said Dolly.

"Not necessarily," said Buzz. "Woody used to date a ceramic doll that belonged to part of a lamp-oh sorry Woody." He saw a flash of sorrow spread across Woody's face at the mention of Bo but he held up his hands and waved it off.

"Don't worry about it Buzz, its fine," said Woody. Buzz smiled at him apologetically and Woody smiled back, letting him know it was okay. Jessie however had lowered her gaze and started sadly at Bullseye, while Peaty's words echoed in her mind.

"What I'm saying Peaty, is that toys don't have to be made as part of a set to be together," said Buzz.

"But do you have anything in common?" asked Peatrice, the second pea.

"Don't you worry you'll be separated?" asked Peanelopy, the third pea.

"Peas!" said Dolly, crossly. The peas went quiet and stared at the ground.

"We don't worry that we'll be separated. We're a family and we stick together," said Woody. The peas nodded their heads then bounced off around the room and towards the kitchen. The other toys soon turned and followed them, continuing with their walk around the house. Jessie got off Bullseye and the horse went and joined them on there walk. Jessie stood still on the spot and watched her horse go, Buzz stared at Jessie.

"Don't listen to the pea's, there just children. They don't understand adult relationships," said Buzz. Jessie sighed and looked at him.

"Well its true isn't it? We weren't made to be with each other like Mr and Mrs Potato Head," said Jessie. Buzz shook his head slowly and Jessie walked up to him.

"And what if we do get separated?" asked Jessie, worried. She put her hands into his and entwined her fingers with his.

"That will never happen, I won't allow it," promised Buzz. Jessie smiled slightly and gazed into his clear blue eyes but she soon looked down and was frowning again.

"Okay but what things do we have in common?" asked Jessie. "What's your favourite colour?" she asked suddenly.

"Green," said Buzz, straight away. "It's the colour of your eyes." Jessie opened her mouth to say something but paused and looked up at Buzz again.

"Green is my favourite colour to; it's one of the colours on your suit. You are the sweetest space toy, aren't you?" she asked, giving him a smile. Buzz grinned.

"I've heard that once or twice," he said.

"And we both enjoy watching the stars," said Jessie.

"And I enjoy it when you teach me how to lasso, ride Bullseye and square dance," said Buzz.

"I love our Spanish dancing best, you're much better at it though," said Jessie.

"I think we're equally good," said Buzz. He leaned down and placed his lips lightly against Jessie's and she trailed her arms up the chest of his space suit until they were around his neck and returned Buzz's kiss. Buzz wanted to wrap his arms around Jessie but he couldn't as he was still tied with the lasso. He pulled away slightly but kept his lips brushing against Jessie's lightly.

"Some toys are made for each other, but others are meant to be," he whispered. Buzz leant down to kiss her again but Jessie pulled away. Confused Buzz watched her grab hold of the other end of the lasso and started to pull him up the staircase tugging him towards Bonnie's room, she gave him a wink and Buzz grinned.

* * *

**Author's Note: Short and sweet, fluffy and cheesy! Please leave a review.**

**Reeves3. :)**


End file.
